1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to cover latching mechanisms, specifically to cover latching mechanisms for electronic devices, such as mobile phones.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as digital cameras, mp3 players, video cameras, mobile phones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are widely used. Such portable electronic devices often use memory cards to store data and applications.
In some electronic devices, the memory cards are detachably received in the housings of the electronic devices. The memory card has a first electronic interface element. The housing of the electronic device has an opening in a wall thereof. A second electronic interface element is provided in the housing and exposed by the opening. When the memory card is used, the first electronic interface element is inserted into the second electronic interface element through the opening. This enables connectivity of the memory card and the electronic devices to facilitate data transfer between each. However, when no memory card is connected to the electronic device, the second electronic interface element of the electronic device is exposed to outside and liable to be polluted by dust and/or water. Consequently, the performance of the second electronic interface element is liable to be degraded.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.